50 Shades of Marshfield
by DystopianPandemonium
Summary: NSFW! Some stuff goes down between Max and Kate *smirk*


They were all alone together in Max's dark room but despite the pitch black darkness that surrounded them, she could still make out the warm hazel colour of Kate's beautiful eyes, which were glowing with the excitement she couldn't contain. They were standing so close, close enough that they were almost touching, close enough to feel the unmistakable tingle of electricity in the air between them, zipping back and forward like little fireflies. Max reached out into the darkness, and took Kate's hand, interlocking their fingers. She could almost feel Kate smiling as their hands fit perfectly together, pulling her closer until their lips touched. Kate's lips were soft, and smooth and felt like heaven.

Kate's mouth parted, and Max teased her, running her tongue over her lips, causing Kate to let out a small moan, a mixture of frustration and lust. Kate took this opportunity to slip her tongue into Max's mouth, and kissed her, softly at first but getting more and more careless, more intense. Max broke off the kiss, and danced away from her, twirling out of her reach teasingly. Reaching towards the wall, Max found the switch and light on, a warm red light filling the room, sultry and seductive. Kate let out a small gasp. This was their hideout, Max's old dark room. But where the film development trays used to be there was a small red cabinet, and in place of the photo cabinets there was a queen sized bed, four poster with crisp red sheets and black velvet cushions.

Kate looked over to Max, who had a small smirk on her face, it made her heart flutter to look at. A playful wink drew her in, and Kate walked over to Max who was sitting on the bed, looking innocent yet completely seductive, she couldn't help but want to kiss her, kiss her lips, kiss her everywhere. She sat down next to her and the bed was so soft and inviting and with Max sitting there next to her it was even more appealing to her. She bit her lip, hesitating, before leaning in to kiss Max again, slowly and softly, until Max pulled away, and walked around to the other side of the bed, with a swing in her step and a curve to her hip that was so entrancing.

"Close your eyes." A soft whisper into Kate's ear, sending a shiver down her spine and an explosion in hear heart. She bit her lip anxiously, before closing her eyes, her lashes brushing against her cheeks. Something soft and silky came over her face, it smelled like Max to her which instantly relaxed her. Max tugged at the hair tie in Kate's hair, letting her hair fall freely over her face. It was soft, and tickled her and a small giggle escaped her lips. She could feel the material being tied behind her head, but she didn't feel afraid or nervous. It was Max after all; kind, sweet Max who she fell in love with, sweet Max who saved her life and fixed her broken heart.

Kate felt a tingle on her hips as Max pulled on the hem of her shirt, feeling a short burst of warm air as she lifted it up, and took it off, tossing it onto the fluffy black rug. Leaning in to Kate's back, she breathed softly on the nape of her neck, before leaving a trail of kisses down her spine, making her shiver and let out a little moan. Max pushed her shoulders back, until Kate was lying flat on the bed.

"Do you trust me?" Kate didn't even need to think about her answer, it was automatic. Yes, yes, yes. Yes a million times. She could barely manage to even whisper out her response, she could barely breathe, let alone talk. She let Max take her wrists, her touch was gentle and caring and warm. She moved them over her head, and felt a rough, almost scratching feeling on her wrists. They were tied above her head to the bed posts, though it didn't hurt, it was actually sort of thrilling for her to be so… bad for once. A giggle erupted from Kate's mouth, a perfect sound that was music to Max's ears. A thought crossed Kate's mind; What if my church knew I was doing this right now? What if they found out about this? But then, she realised she didn't care, it didn't matter to her what they thought of her. She loved Max, so it didn't matter if what she was doing was considered wrong by anyone. She didn't care what anyone thought of her anymore.

"Shhhhh." Max commanded, her voice flirty but strict. "You have to be quiet, and still, or I'll have to stop and leave you here." Her warning was laced with seduction and authority, which Kate rebelled against by flexing her hips, teasing her even though she couldn't see Max's reaction. Kate imagined Max rolling her eyes, smirking. She felt Max slip something over her mouth, a scarf? What was it? So this was how she wanted to play. She smirked under the fabric and even though she knew Max couldn't see that, she still danced a little inside.

"Now you can't talk back at all, or make a sound." Max ran her finger down the middle of Kate's body, tracing past the outline of her bra; a soft, baby pink t shirt bra, running a pinky under the material teasingly. She heard the faintest gasp and laughed a little, she was enjoying teasing her far too much. Kate arched her back longingly, and Max used this opportunity to sneak in and unhook her bra, leaving her exposed and vulnerable.

Max blew gently onto Kate's nipples, causing Kate to tug a little on the restraints around her wrists. "Careful Kate." Max winks, "You don't want to hurt yourself."

She lent down to Kate's body, and kissed the soft, pale skin of her neck, planting kisses in a path leading down her neck and towards her breasts, stopping to nibble gently on her nipple. She could feel her squirming with lust beneath her touch, every single muscle in Kate's body screamed to be touched. Max continued to trail kisses down Kate's body, adding random little bites down her stomach, and her breathing intensified, becoming completely absorbed by the euphoria of Max's touch. She reached down and tugged Kate's skirt off in one swift move. Ooh, cute panties, Max thought, although they'd look ten times cuter on the floor.


End file.
